Wolve's Moon
by CrazyCranker
Summary: Jacobs life is great,but his life is soon interupted by 2 new wolve's from a diffrent pack.Tylers pack was killed by wondering vampires,he meets jacob and falls in love.Can their new found love last?What happened to the wondering vampires? How will it end
1. Chapter 1 Tyler

This story takes place after the book series…however Jacob and Renesmee are not together, therefore Jacob has not Imprinted on anyone as of yet…. This is a Yaoi! JacobXTyler/OC…..

I do not own twilight *I cry* ...however I do own Tyler and Paige

Renesmee's appearance: she looks 8 Jacob: 16 The Cullen Kids: 17- 18 Bella: 18 and she is a vampire, but she doesn't have red eyes anymore.

Enjoy!!!

**INTRODUCTION:**

There was another pack of wolves, these wolfs are much older and were forgotten about by the Quileute tribe. They lived in peace down in the south of Florida. But when it came to being around vampires they tried to stay away from them because unlike the Quileute tribe they did not stink to vampires and vampires did not stink to them. They were the opposite they smelled very good.

One day a group of wondering vampires came and attacked the pack of 8 wolves, the wolves tried to fight but were over powered by the 6 vampires. So the alpha male of the pack sent the Female and littlest wolf away and the 6 left would hold them off. The vampires had a tracker with them and he branched off to chase the girl and the boy. Paige and Tyler made it all the way to Colorado before it caught up to them and they had to make a stand. Tyler managed to defeat the Tracker but the fight had taken a toll on him, he is the newest werewolf so he wasn't as attuned to his new power's as the other males were. Now Following on a rumor their pack had heard from the elders they were fleeing to a place called Forks in Washington where another pack could be found and maybe they could help them.

**Chapter one: Tyler**

"Hurry. We can make it Tyler…we have too…" thought Paige gasping for air from exhaustion, I struggled to keep my pace even in my shifted form I was still slow. My left arm was broken for sure and I had some very deep claw marks on my stomach and left leg.

"I'm trying Paige" I thought back

"We are almost in Washington" she pleaded "I know there is a wolf pack up here…we are almost safe Tyler" They were getting close they could smell the markings left by the other pack. "God it stinks, see I told you Tyler we aren't the only pack" she thought excitedly

"Uhhgggg…." I whimpered as I hit the earthy soil.

"TYLER!!!" screamed in my mind. I phased back to human form from exhaustion. I heard Paige howl the loudest I had ever heard her howl before. Minutes went by while she kept howling, and then out of nowhere 7 big wolves came speeding out of the green growth. Paige phased back "hurry please help us!! He's hurt badly!" she screamed at them, her eyes tearing up.

A Black wolf stepped forward and shifted it was a tall tan man and he said "who are you and why are you here?"

"I can explain everything but please help us now!!!!!" screamed Paige

"Fine" he said looking astounded and confused at the same time " I will take him" "Quil, call for Jacob and tell him to bring Seth and meet us at the Cullen's."

"I'm coming with you." Said Paige about to shift back

"No you stay here with the oth—" he tried to say

"NO! NOW LETS GO DAMN IT!" She screamed in fury at how slow this was going. Without another word the tan man shifted and at that Paige put me on her back and shifted. Knowing that I was probably safe for now I fell into darkness hoping everything would be ok when I awoke.


	2. Chapter 2 Jacob

**Chapter 2: Jacob**

*Patter patter patter* two wolves were running top speed in the forest following their normal patrol route.

"Gosh I'm hungry" thought Seth

"You're ALWAYS hungry Seth" I thought, annoyed a little by the other wolf

"Well I'm so sorry Mr. grumpy, what not sleep good last night?" Seth thought, hurt by the mood of Jacob

"No….I keep having the same Nightmare…" I now thought about the nightmare and Seth could see it as if it was his own dream…_darkness tainted by blood...*howls could be heard* bone chilling laughter followed by the smell of death and despair._

"Wow Jacob your pretty messed up!" Seth thought a little freaked out by the dream

"Ya..I guess I am"

"God I'm starving can we go back?" Seth thought pleading to the other wolf

"Seth would you please shut—" I was cut off by a loud howl. They stopped in their tracks. Jacob listened for a second. That wasn't any of his pack…then who or what was it?

"Sam what is that?" I asked my second in command

"I don't know Jacob, the rest of the pack and me are checking it out now you and Seth should stand by" thought Sam. I was in the mind of my second in command I saw the whole pack racing toward the howling entity.

"I wonder what it is?" thought Seth

"I don't know Seth.." I thought. A short period of time had past until Quil broke it.

"Jacob" Quil thought "hurry to the Cullen's house, you'll never believe it! There are more Shape-Shifters…like US!"

"Like us?" I boomed in thought as me and Seth ran full blast toward the Cullen's.

When Seth and I finally reached the Cullen's house the pack was sitting outside the house, except Leah and Sam. I told Seth to stay here with the others as I phased back and put on my sweats as I entered the house. I went straight for the living room where shouting and soothing voices were. I walked in to see an unfamiliar girl hovering over someone on the couch. Leah had her hands up in the air trying to calm the girl down and Carlisle looking at the form on the couch worryingly. Sam was in the corner talking to the others hastily.

"YOU TRICKED US!" Screamed the girl hovering over the person on the couch. "YOU BROUGHT US TO _VAMPIRES!_"

"No no it's alright I promise!" Leah said trying to sooth the girl. "They are completely friendly, aren't you Carlisle?"

"Yes, I assure you my dear we will not harm you or the boy." Carlisle said in his smooth silky voice. "We are good I promise you."

"NO I DON'T BELIVE YOU…YOU KILLER!" She screamed at him

"My dear if you do not trust me the boy will die of blood loss, because his wounds are too big to heal fast enough, his body is tiring out." The girl pause deep in thought about her options about what to do, knowing she had no other options she stepped slightly to the side. Leah let out a big sigh and grabbed the girls hand as the girl started sobbing from stress.

"shhhhh it will be fine I promise." Leah told her "My name is Leah, what's your name?"

"My..my name is Paige….that's Tyler…" She said through her sobs

"Ok…Paige can you please tell us what happened, and where you guys are from?" Leah said probing for answers

I walked over to Carlisle. "How's he looking Carlisle?"

"He's really banged up…looks like he has a broken arm and some very deep gashes on his chest and left leg…." Carlisle said. He turned to get some Bandages and I got my first look at the boy. When I saw the still figure my body went numb and all I could see was the bloody boy, even with blood all over himself he was the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on. Blond shaggy hair and the perfect face with full lips, he was a nice tan color, probably from being in the sun a lot. His face was all I could see in my tunnel vision. "Are you alright Jacob?" Carlisle asked warily.

"I…I don't know…" I answered, thinking I was about to blackout. Out of nowhere Edward was at my side holding me steady.

"Watch out Jacob…" Edward said leading me over to a chair in the far corner. I was so confuse at what had just happened…as Edward sat me down he leaned down to my ear and very quietly so only I could hear he said "congratulations Jacob" And that's when it hit me……I had just imprinted……..

Carlisle got up and walked over to Paige and Leah. "The boy will be fine, I stopped the bleeding and put his arm in a temporary cast." He informed Paige.

Paige let out a big sigh " Thank you I guess I was wrong about you and your people…" she apologized

"It is quite ok my dear, but if you wouldn't mind would you please share with all of us what has happened and where you are from?" he asked

"ok well—" she started

"If you also don't mind we have a faster way of knowing." He said "My son here" he motioned for Edward, Edward walked over to them. "He can read minds and if you will allow him we can know what happened and maybe help you better."

"…fine.." she whispered and griped Leah's hand so hard it would of crushed a normal persons hand.

"If you will please relax your mind." Edward asked her. He reached out to touch her temples and she flinch away. "I promise you I cannot harm you." He reassured her and she went back into reach. The room was quite for a long time. I thought about screaming to break the silence but at the thought Edward let his hands fall to his side. " Thank you for showing me.." At that he rose from his seat and walked over to a beautiful woman with Reddish-brown hair, with golden eyes grabbed her hand and left the room.

"Are you hungry?" asked Alice.

"Yes, if you are hungry we would be happy to feed you, we feed the wolf pack all the time." Said Esme beside her.

"Yes I would love to eat." Paige said. Leah and the other to girls walked off to the kitchen.

Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand and walked off upstairs. Carlisle went and checked the beautiful boy named Tyler once more and left to find Edward. I Sighed and got up and went to the hallway closet and fished out a thick blanket and put it over Tyler's figure. I traced his face with my finger and looked up to see Sam still in the corner watching me. "So….it has happened…" he said and motioned toward me and Tyler.

"Ya I guess it did…" I said still confused at it.

"Fate has a strange way of coming together, but Jacob this is not unheard of this has happened on many occasions." He informed me. "Come we should go tell the others the news and then we need to speak to your father about the old times."

I sighed and looked at my new….love…I ran out the door and jumped from the porch and phased in mid jump and just kept running for La Push…….


	3. Chapter 3 Imprint

**Chapter Three: Imprint**

_-Tyler-_

My world was black, my body felt ice cold, I struggled but eventually rose to consciousness. I made a quick assessment with my mind to see if my body was functioning right. I winced at the pain in my left arm and left leg, where the damn vampire cheap shotted me. I kept my eyes closed and sniffed the air the room smelled very pleasant for some reason, thought I could not put my finger on the smell. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, it was pitch black and no one was in the room. I listened with my super hearing…I couldn't hear anyone in the house either…._How long was I out for? _I thought. _Where is Paige I wonder?_

I attempted to get up, throwing the blanket to the side and put my feet to the floor I summoned all my strength and pushed myself up. I felt kinda dizzy and cursed myself silently for standing up so fast. I did my best to quietly creep through the abnormally clean house. I walked in to the dark kitchen I was about to head straight for the refrigerator but paused thinking I heard something. I reached out with all my might once again to hear if anything was in the house,thats when I heard a very low breathing behind me….I spun around as fast as I could losing my sense of balance for a second because of my bum leg. In the doorway of the kitchen was a pale skinned man with a long slender body and golden eyes. My head was screaming at me to run or I will die but my body was to physically tired to complete the action. I started breathing rapidly and trying to force myself to shift into a wolf.

"That won't be necessary Tyler because you are safe." Said the pale one

_Oh my god how did it know my name?_ I thought

"Come here Tyler..Your going to force open your wounds." He said to me

_Oh shit what do I do, what do I do?? _I pleaded with my mind to come up with a answer for me. Right after thinking that a beautiful girl with redish-brown hair, who was also a vampire appeared by the others side. _Shit another one!?!?! _I thought. She motioned for me and I flinched away. Deciding I needed to get away I used the last of my strength and shifted knocking over chairs by the bar. The male vampire jumped protectively in front of the other and growled at me. I looked him in the eyes and growled back. I turned around towards the floor to cealing window on the back wall, and ran full speed through it shattered glass going everywhere I felt a few sharp pains which I knew must be glass shards digging into my skin, but I didn't care I just kept running for my freedom. I ran into the woods and north far away from the vampires. _They must have tracked us all the way here. They must have killed Paige….._ my mind was so tired from all the stress it had gone through in only a short time. But I just kept running for -me AND for Paige.

_-Jacob-_

I closed the screen door to the house. _I guess Sam and Dad were right. _I thought to myself thinking about what has happened in the 48 hours since finding out I have imprinted on a guy.

_"It has happened many times before Jacob." Dad said, staring me in the eyes. "It is not a bad thing that you have imprinted on a male. I use to know a couple who imprinted on each other, they were good men and they live a happy life together."_

"_I am not so confused about it now dad, it was more the sensation I felt…I felt totally and utterly weak in front of him. It felt like all my strength had dissolved and all I could think was Tyler Tyler Tyler." I told him_

_He chuckled "Imprinting is different for all wolfs, it is a unique experience meant for only that one." "Now why don't you go and get some sleep, you have been up for more than a couple of days straight now."_

"_I think I'm going to go and get some fresh air for a while." I told him. He nodded. _After replaying the conversation in my head I looked up to the sky, it's almost a full moon I thought. I sighed and turned to go back into the house but I heard a big howl. I instantly ran to the front yard and shifted, Sam quickly told me. "Jacob, it's the boy…he's ran off." Sam thought.

"What why?" I thought urgently

"It was Edward…no one was home and Leah took Paige back to her house to get some sleep, and he went to the boy and Tyler started freaking out."

I freaking hate Edward!! I thought. As I ran full speed towards the Cullen's house. That damn vampire always ruins everything! "Sam I'm almost there keep the pack in check." I thought to Sam

"I got it." Was the last thing I heard when I shifted back to my human form and I quickly ran to the front door. Edward already on the porch waiting for me.

"The boy ran off." Edward said. "I frightened him and he felt cornered when Bella came inside, so he jumped through the kitchen window."

"Which way did he go?" I asked him

"North, you should be able to follow his trail easily because of the cut's he got from jumping through the glass." Edward confirmed. "You better go alone Jacob, we don't want him to fear us even more." "I suspect when he see's you, he will calm down."

I nodded my head and shifted again, I could see Bella in the window with Renesmee. I heard Bella say "Congratulations Jacob!!!" I shook my head and barked at her and ran full speed to find my lover.

-_Tyler_-

I can't remember how long I have been running or as a matter of fact which way. My vision is getting foggy and every movement takes strength I did not know I possessed. I decided I had ran far enough and that if they were really THAT persistent on eating me they could go ahead and have me cause I am done. I phased back to my human form and winced at the pain all over my body. I saw a huge tree and decided that would be a good place to rest. I limped over to the tree and sat up against the trunk. _"Oh god kill me now please!'' _I thought trying to barging with the man. "_Everyone I know is dead so just take me too!" _I felt a presents coming towards me with speed far greater that mine. _"Great I guess they must be really fucking hungry for dog meat."_ I thought hatefully. Finally all the stress and all the grief of the past few weeks caught up with me. "I guess this is the end…" I said out loud, starting to cry. "B..b…but I guess it's not so bad…I'll get to see everyone I hope…." The damn bloodsucker was almost here..Then out of know where it jumped out of the bushes and right in front of me. I cried out and flinched shielding my face from any attack, but nothing came. I slowly lowered my only good arm to see a big WOLF in front of me.

"Who in the hell are you! I screamed at it. The wolf shifted back into its human form…I gasped out loud from what I saw. A tall handsome muscular boy stood in front of me his short scraggily hair and his soft brown eyes captured me and wouldn't let me go. "I…I…" I choked out.

"Are you ok Tyler?" the beautiful boy asked me in a soft voice. He started walking towards me.

"H….how do you know my name?" I asked still dazed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jacob." He said. _Mmmmhhhh…Jacob _I thought. "Paige has told us about you guys and what has happened recently." _Paige! _I thought

"Paige is alive?!?!?" I said really loud

"Ya of course she is." He said to me.

"But…But there were vampires in that house I was at!" I told him trying to warn him about them.

"Ya, that was the Cullen's house. They are vampires." He said looking for my reaction.

My eyes got big "You left me with VAMPIRES!" I yelled at him, maybe I thought wrong about him.

"It's ok, it's ok. They are good vampires, they would never harm a human let alone you." He said reassuring me as he bent down to take a look at me. "Wow Edward was right you got a lot of cuts from that window." _Must be that vampire's name. _I thought. Jacob softly touched my shoulder and ran his hand along my back, it felt like heaven came early for me. "I don't feel any glass shards on your back." He said, but he just kept his hand on my neck.

"J...Jacob?" I asked fearing something was wrong.

"Huh?" he said coming back from where ever he must have just been. "oh sorry." He felt my arms for glass shards, being extra careful with my left one. He found a glass shard on my right forearm "uh-oh" he said softly to himself.

"What is it?" I asked

"There is a glass shard in your arm." He replied to me. "I'm gonna try and get it out, ok?"

I bit on my lip "Do it" I said fast, and with that Jacob dug his fingers in to my arm and ripped out the glass like a band-aid. But it didn't feel like a band-aid to me. I cried out in pain and bit my lip harder tasting a little blood. "Shhh, it's ok." He said to me cradling my head to his chest. He smelt like moss and earth, which to me smelt soooo good, his smell help ease the pain.

After I calmed down again he started probing my body for more shards and when he found only one more in my foot he said. "Ok there is only one more shard, ready?" he asked

A grunt was all I could manage at this point. He ripped it out and I cried out for the last time. He grabbed my head again and didn't say anything. I just sat there and gasped for air it was cool and tasted like spring, the sun was starting to come up and dawn was breaking. We just sat there, I wrapped my right arm around his neck and kissed his bottom lip. He jerked back a little surprised at what I had just done, but then he brought his head down and kissed me with the same passion I had for him. When we broke apart for air I looked him in the eye and said "I love you Jacob."

His whole face soften and his eye's shone when he said "I love you too Tyler." Weak from all that has happened I just fell into his body and just laid there on the brink of unconsciousness. He sighed and gathered me up into his arms, then rearranging me onto his back he kissed my hand and phased. I grabbed tuffs of his fur and dug my face into his pelt and took in a deep breath. _God thank you for bringing heaven to me…. _Was the last thing I could remember as I slipped into the dream world.

Jacob laughed in his mind and started to run back towards the Cullen's house. Both Wolves loving the feeling of each other


	4. Chapter 4 Little Lover's

**Chapter Four: Little Lovers **

It had been two weeks since I went and chased down my little Tyler. He's my age..16..but he's little cause for some reason there tribe was all smaller in size but when the shifted they were only a little smaller than our tribe. Also they were not Indian like us, they were white, but that didn't matter to me. All I knew was that I was in love with him.

Tyler has gotten better now all that's left is the gashes on his leg and chest. Which will take a little longer to heal because they have vampire's venom in them. I tried to bring up the subject of the vampires with him but he just changes the subject quickly, so I decided he must not be ready to tell me about it and I just let it go. He tolerates the Cullen's only because I asked him to, unlike Paige who is in love with Alice. Bella has taken a liking to planning little "dates" for me and Tyler. Today happens to be one of those days.

"Ok Jacob so we are all going to the beach today!" Bella chirped happily

"That sounds like fun!" I said back genuinely excited.

"So I need you to call the pack and tell them to meet us at the beach for a nice day off."

"OK" I told her "I'll go do that now" After I went and told the pack to go to the beach and take it easy I went to see where Tyler was. Of Course I found him in the kitchen, he was in love with the Cullen's humongous kitchen. Paige and Alice were cooking up a big breakfast that looked to be just for the little teen.

"Wow Tyler, where you put it all I'll never know!" I exclaimed as I watched him eagerly wait for the food with fork and knife in hand.

He laughed "It's my secret and I shall never tell you!"

I laughed and went behind him and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear "Are you sure?" I asked in a pitiful voice "n..not even me?"

He laughed again "wwweeellll..I guess I could tell you, but you got to promise to never tell!"

"I promise!" I said as I plopped into the chair next to him.

"Have you seen Seth lately Jacob?" asked Leah walking in the kitchen

"Ya I think I saw him outside with Emmett, I think they were working on Emmett's jeep." I told her

"OK thanks" she replied and left just as fast as she came.

"Here you go my kings and queen!" said Alice very happy to have people to make food for.

"Thanks Alice" we all replied happy to dig in to the wonderful food she made

"hahahahahaha" she started laughing

"What's so funny?" Paige asked her

"You'll hear it in a second" she said laughing at what was to come. Outside the garage we could hear Leah yelling at her little brother to get home and clean his room or he wasn't going nowhere for a week, and the protesting from Seth could be heard as he ran from his sister.

Tyler laughed "That power of yours still amazes me Alice!"

"It's a gift and a burden" she finally settled down.

"You should see her and Edward play chess! The game is over before it even starts!" I told him and Paige

Alice laughed a little more recalling some of her and her brothers "intense" chess matches. We all enjoyed the big breakfast, Tyler ate double than me and he said he was saving some room for later.

After we all were ready, loaded up in the Cullen's many cars and headed to one of their many secluded beaches, due to their shiny problem in the sun. When we arrived at the beach the pack was already there, Leah was laying on a towel sun bathing and all the guys were goofing around in the water, except for Sam who was putting suntan lotion on Emily's back. We all piled out of the car's and I watched Renesmee run down to the water followed behind by her father and mother. Emmett looked down at where the wolves were and was about to run down and start rough housing around with them, but Rosalie grabbed his hand and led him down to a "private" part of the beach and he seemed more interested in that now. Alice danced around with Paige on the sandy beach, as Jasper set up their beach stuff. Carlisle and Esme stood and watched everyone with a loving expression.

I grabbed Tyler's hand and walked him over to our own spot.

"This is so nice" he said to me

"Ya it's a beautiful day!" I replied

"No, not that. I meant that vampires and wolves would come together and spend a day together."

"oh ya isn't it great?" I smiled at him and he smiled back as he went to pull off his shirt. _He is so beautiful_ I thought to myself. When he was about to pull it over his head I looked at the gashes on his chest that shimmered in the sunlight. He took off the shirt the rest of the way and he looked at me and cocked his head.

"Are you ok you look kinda sad Jacob" He asked me.

I walked over to him and placed my hand lightly on his chest. I looked him in the eyes and asked "Does it hurt?"

He grabbed my hand and held it to his mouth and kissed it lightly "Only a little" he said under my hand. "But when you are around me the pain goes away."

I wrapped my free hand around his waist and brought him closer and I move my hand and replaced it with my lips. We stood there like that for a long time, then I moved back and then I said "Then I will never leave your side." And I went in for another kiss.

"I could probably live with that" he said to me as he made a trail of butterfly kisses down my neck to my collar bone. I grabbed his hands and kissed him once more and started pulling him towards the water, we both giggled as we joined in on the fun with the pack, the rests of the day was filled with fun from playing with the pack to playing Marco Polo with Renesmee, by the way I'm sure she opened her eyes a couple of times and cheated! It was the perfect relaxing day I have ever had. When the sun went down Sam and Quil started a big fire and we all sat around it and talked. Seth being a pig and not a wolf brought bags and bags of marshmallows and gram crackers. We all laughed as Renesmee feed her daddy marshmallows and to only delight his daughter he ate all of them. Tyler and Me took turns feeding each other the sugary treats. While everyone Awed when we kissed each other and the stickiness of the marshmallows made our lips stick together. When Renesmee finely fell asleep in her grandpa's arms we all bid farewells to the wolves and I asked Sam to tell my dad how I was doing and that I loved him. We all loaded back up into the cars and took off for the vampire fortress. When we got there I grabbed Tyler's hand and led him to the back of the house to the river that separates the house from the forest and we sat up against a big bolder. I put my arm around Tyler's shoulder and he relaxed and leaned his head on my neck.

"Today was really fun wasn't it?" I asked him

"Mmmhmmm" was all I heard

"What are you tired?" I asked as I petted his blond hair

"No it's that when I'm with you I get all relaxed and it feels good"

"I know what you mean" I said as I laid on the ground and he laid beside me. He turned over and kissed my lips, and turned back over and scooted closer to me.

"I can't believe that this is actually real, it's so perfect" he said dreamy

"Mmmhmmm" was all I could say now. I dug my face into his back and smelled lily flowers and honey. "You smell so good" I mumbled

"You do too" he laughed he hoisted himself up "Come on dear" "Let's get you to bed"

I groaned and obeyed him. He led me up to our own room that the Cullen's let us have. I was so tired all of a sudden. Tyler knew that and he took my clothes off himself, enjoying himself while he did it. After he had removed my clothes and put me in the bed and climbed in next to me and fell asleep as quick a his head hit his pillow. I turned over and kissed his cheek "Goodnight my little wolfie…" and I fell asleep with my arm draped over his chest.


End file.
